


my love

by florences



Series: chrobin being fluffy ♡ [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fluff, chrom gets real emo man, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 16:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20745596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florences/pseuds/florences
Summary: chrom thinks he needs a new nickname for robin.can also be summarised as: chrom looks at robin and robin looks at chrom... and chrom just *arrow through the heart* dies from love.





	my love

**Author's Note:**

> » this is a quick drabble to get me back into writing as i have missed it dearly.  
» chrobin engagement takes place at the end of chapter 11.  
» first part of my "chrobin being fluffy ♡" drabble series.

It has only been a few days since Chrom hurriedly professed his love to Robin, presenting her with a ring that was surely meant for a more politically advantageous suitor — as Frederick had put it. Chrom believed that the best way to celebrate the end of the war would be to solidify his future with the woman he knew he wanted to spend the rest of it with. The woman who guided him to said new future in the first place. It has only been a few days since Robin unbelievably said _yes_. By the gods, she actually said **_yes_**. And Chrom's heart was so very full.

Though it had been much more than a few days since Chrom actually realised that he really did meet his soulmate on that one life-changing day in which he stumbled upon a sleeping Robin in that random field. Robin was indeed a gracious gift bestowed upon him by fate. Now, here he was, finally alone in his castle-home a few days after the Shepherds secured peace for the people of Ylisse and a few days after his proposal to her. As the new exalt of Ylisse, he found that moments to himself had become quite rare. And instead of using this moment for himself, Chrom thought of all the new ways he could address his Robin (yes, _his_ Robin, he reminds himself). Robin really did occupy every single one of this thoughts.

"Love of my life?" he mutters to himself as he paces down an isolated corridor in the palace. Robin would blush and berate him for being so cheesy. 'Love of my life' was a bit much, he concluded.

"My moon and stars?" he looks out of a window into the castle gardens. It is dark outside and the moon and stars have already begun to show their splendour, lighting up the garden in a way that was purely magical and very similar to how Robin lit up his own life. But again, it was quite cheesy. He doesn't want Robin to pull away in embarrassment every time he addresses her.

Many other lines of love crosses his mind such as 'honey', 'my one', 'my heart' and even (cue cringe) 'roro'. He thinks to himself that 'roro' is smart wordplay on her name but the more he says it out loud, the more he comes to despise it.

"My love?" again, he mutters this only to himself. This is what he addressed Robin as when he had proposed. It was simple, and Robin was already used to it.

"My love..." he repeats it and almost as if he summoned her, Robin appears to him at the end of the corridor.

"Chrom, what are you doing here all alone?" she questions as she walks towards him. Robin is dressed in a white nightgown. Robin's hair is slightly tussled. Robin's tired and confused face is looking ever so cute. Robin. Robin. _Robin_. Chrom's heart stops beating in his chest.

"Chrom, my love. Is everything alright?" she enquires as she finally reaches him, placing the palm of her left hand on his left cheek. He can feel the coolness of her ring against his skin and he concludes that his soul has momentarily left his body as he is reminded that Robin actually agreed to marry him. _My love_... the way Robin says it ends Chrom's quest to find a new way to address her. He had it right all along. Chrom almost nuzzles into Robin's hand.

"Everything is just excellent, my love." he takes the hand she had on his cheek and places a kiss on her ring finger.

"Well if everything is excellent, then won't you come to bed? It is getting late and you have a full day of meetings tomorrow." Robin reminds him, clasping her hand over his and lightly dragging him along with her down the corridor.

"Of course, _my love_." Chrom responds lovingly, now louder so that Robin can hear his deep affection for her. He hopes that she can also hear his heart (that has now resumed beating, albeit at a completely rapid pace) nearly thumping right out of his chest.


End file.
